Butters And Bradley – The Reunion
by MyFallOutRomance
Summary: Butters is sitting drawing in the park when he meets an old friend. Slash involved with Butters/Bradley as the main pairing.


Butters And Bradley – The reunion

**Butters And Bradley – The Reunion**

He heard the birds singing in the back round as he sketched away. He looked up across the park and took the images in his head and went straight back to moving his pencil across the paper. His powder blue hoodie was keeping him warm as he sat in the snowy white park in the month of December. It was December the third to be precise, and the snow had fallen from the crystal blue sky with its grey clouds contrasting with the bright orange sun. The sun had gone away now, but it was still light and the snow glistened on the ground, bits of grass only visible if you looked closely enough.

His blonde hair was falling across his face and he quickly pushed it behind his ear, his hand brushing past his pink clasp with the Hello Kitty cat on it. He put his hand back down again. He smiled at his sketch and he put the book to one side and looked in his bag at his other side and pulled out his permanent markers. He put his sketchbook back on his lap and he looked up, with his green marker in his hand ready to colour in the single tree leaves when he saw someone walking past in the distance along the stretch of land. Butters decided that he could draw this stranger, he was glad he walked by. He took back his pencil into his hand, which was quite red from the cold, but he wasn't noticing that at the moment. He looked up at the person who was still walking and sketched the small figure near the left of the picture. He kept looking up and back, getting every detail. He even added small footprints.

He smiled to himself and now he took back his green pen and looked up at the tree but his eyes drifted to the person again who had stopped, and was staring in his direction. Butters decided to ignore it; the person must be looking at something behind him. He drew in the colour with soft strokes and continued to look at the tree. He then took the brown pen but he looked up at the person again, who was now walking towards him. They were too far away and Butters couldn't make out a face but he decided not to look at the person any longer, he didn't want to attract attention.

Butters just looked back at his sketchbook and took some colours and decided to colour the figure in. He gave him blonde hair and a blue hoodie like his. Maybe he could pretend it was him in the picture. He nodded slightly and went over the colours so he could be the focal point of the piece. He began to hear the crunching of the snow on the grass as the person came closer. He looked to his right, taking a break from drawing for a minute. He stared across the park, past the fence and saw the lake had frozen over, and was shining and bits of snow was scattered across. He wondered where the ducks were at this moment; he liked to visit them in the warmer months and he gave them bread to eat. He loved the ducks, he sighed. He had even named one. A name he would always remember in his mind.

He sensed the person right next to him but he didn't hear them walk away. He just kept looking down, hoping they would go away. He was to shy to look up

'B-butters?' he heard someone say and he looked up and his eyes instantly widened as he recognised the person straight away.

He was much taller than when he had last seen him. He was still biting his thumb, and his hair was bushier and a lighter shade of blonde. He was wearing a red hoodie and he had jeans on with a studded belt. He had his left ear pierced

'B-Bradley?' Butters squeaked.

Butters put his sketchbook on the bench and stood up and hugged Bradley tight. He had missed him so much

'Is it really you?' Bradley asked with disbelief as he stared in Butters eyes

'Yes! Bradley I have missed you!' Butters squeezed Bradley tighter

'I've missed you too!' Bradley squealed and Butters laughed

'W-what are you doing here?' asked Butters standing back

'I just moved here last week! I didn't know you still lived here' Bradley bit his thumb and Butters smiled a huge smile

'So you finally got out?' Butters said

'Yeah, there was no help for me anyway. But after I heard your speech I thought 'It's okay to be gay' so I pretended to be cured so they would let me go'

'I'm really happy to hear that!' Butters said clapping his hands together and jumping on the spot.

Butters heart was beating fast and he felt quite breathless so he stopped jumping and he and Bradley just stared at each other

'What have you been drawing?' Bradley said, breaking the silence and picking up Butters sketchbook

'Oh, just stuff' said Butters in a modest way

'Wow! That's really good!' Bradley commented pointing to the picture that he had been drawing earlier

'Why, thank you!' Butters said with glee.

He had noticed Bradley was more confident since the last time he had seen him. He was quite happy for him. Bradley was flipping through his book and Butters was swinging on the spot, a huge blush across his face as Bradley commented on every picture.

Bradley handed him back the sketchbook and their hands touched and a huge electrical shock went through Butters body. It was quite strange for him; he had never experienced that feeling before. And plus, it was actually quite…nice.

Butters then had a sudden urge to do something drastic

'Bradley?' Butters said and Bradley looked up from his shoes

'Yeah-'

Butters rushed forward and pressed his lips firmly on the taller boys, and rapped his arms round him tightly. Butters had never done anything like that before, but it somehow gave him a sense of power. He felt Bradley kiss back almost instantly and pull him close against him.

Butters opened his eyes and stepped back, his hands entwined with Bradley's. The snow started to fall around them

'You still like-like me?' Bradley stumbled, who had a huge red blush and Butters nodded. He now understood what Bradley had meant when he had told him those years ago, and when he first realized what he had meant, he wished he could have just kissed him right there and then. And he just had, and it was magical

'Like, wow' Bradley in a strange exited voice and Butters giggled and pulled him again and their kiss was longer this time and more full.

'Oh my god!' Bradley and Butters heard behind them and they turned round and saw Eric, Kyle, Stan and Kenny all standing staring at them with their mouths dropped

'Uh-uh' Butters stumbled but was interrupted by Eric

'You guys are such fags-

'THAT IS SOOOO CUTE!!'

Kenny suddenly burst out with this and he was jumping on the spot clapping his hands together with glee. Everyone just stared at him with shock and he opened his eyes and just looked at everyone

'Well, it is'

**The End D**


End file.
